Dig My Grave
by Mister Cellophane
Summary: As night falls on Hogwarts, a suicidal Severus Snape is spiraled into a redemption of blood and lust by a missing, un-dead Draco Malfoy. DARK fic, not for the faint of heart. Vampire SLASH. SSxDM.


ONE-SHOT FANFICTION

Summary: As night falls on Hogwarts, a suicidal Severus Snape is spiraled into a redemption of blood and lust by a missing, un-dead Draco Malfoy. **DARK** **fic, not for the faint of heart. Vampire SLASH. SSxDM.**

Author: Mister Cellophane

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot.

A/N: PLEASE READ: In this vampire fic, there is a lot of dark and anti-God. But here's the catch: These are not my own, personal beliefs. I'm a Christian, and believe in God and Jesus Christ, and that they are my saviors. The only reason my story is like this, is because I'm trying to relate to what Draco would feel, and believe, now that he is a vampire, a creature of the dark, a creature of the shadows. Apologies to anyone who is offended.

I'd appreciate it if you would **REVIEW**, but **NO FLAMES **or any **NON-CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! Thanks!**

**

* * *

******

Dig My Grave

Severus Snape sat by the lake on a smooth, flat rock and stared unmoving at the rippling surface of the water. The reflection of the full moon shone, shimmering off of the water, it's reflection captivating him and sending him into a brief feeling of hope and redemption.

Very brief.

He slowly withdrew the long, silver knife from his pocket and let the twinkle of Luna and her Sister Stars splay over it, creating reflections and deep spaced shadows across it's length. He ran a long, elegantly white finger over the blade. The finger slipped slightly, and dragged along the sharp edge. Severus let go a sharp intake of breath but did not remove his finger, instead, he moved it to the tip of the edge and off, leaving a trail of moon-sparkled blood in it's wake.

The wind picked up and blew through his robes and hair, sending them whirling and adding to his weary, and majestic appearance. The cold intensified but Severus did not notice it. Wisps of wind licked the knife's edge and picked up faint droplets of his blood, carrying it farther into the darkness behind the low light his wand was emitting…

* * *

A small, almost imperceptible sent on the wind. Caught between the fresh pine and dead needles, animal sweat and coarse hair. A sniff to the sky, nails raking the ground, eyes darting to the left…the right. A soft growl, teeth bared. What was that? What was the smell?

The creature recognized it, yearned for it. Blood. That's what it was. A slow, steady smile spread across the creatures sharp, aristocratic features, revealing jagged jaws and sharp, elongated teeth. The wind whisked between silken strands of white-blonde hair and ruffled the thin cotton of it's long-necked black shirt. It howled in it's ears, bringing to him news of the world and all it's life, it's children and family.

The creature caught a sound of something not too far away. A choked sob…a cough…a cry of pain. More of that smell on the wind. He stuck his tongue out, wanting to taste it, wanting to feel the smooth richness of the thick liquid on his tongue, sliding languorously down his throat.

He shivered with want and strange, animalistic lust. Blood Lust. He crawled slowly along the bed of rotten leaves in the Forbidden Forest; past tree roots and small creatures and out into the long, grassy grounds of Hogwarts. Or what was left of it. The War with Voldemort was over, and the Light Side won. But not every one on the Side of Light held victory in the palms of their hands, or in the darkest crevices of their hearts. Like Severus Snape.

The battle had been held on the school grounds, and resulted in many dead students and professors, as well as a large chunk of the castle wall gone missing, blasted into dust. Rebuilding would begin shortly, after everyone had recovered enough from grieving.

Of course, not every one who had died had stopped breathing, stopped ceasing to exist. He still survived, beyond the fact that he was dead.

He had been a student at school at the time. In his seventh and final year. He had been a spy for the Light, but had not yet gotten his Dark Mark. He had fallen in love with someone at school in his situation too, a Death Eater spy for the Light…

They hadn't known what lengths Voldemort would go to. Hadn't known that he would bring the vampires into the Battle. They had all been unprepared. The ones that got bitten…got changed…were killed immediately, including everyone's-favorite-plant-freak, Neville Longbottom, who was now, unfortunately, deceased. The only one who had gotten bitten that managed to escape was him…

He had never taken another human, but he had killed plenty of Muggles, drinking their life, relishing the feel of their flesh beneath his fangs.

But that wasn't enough. Not nearly. Muggles were enough to fill, enough to keep going, but not enough to satisfy someone with such high standards as him. He had been brought up always with the best, and he still required it. And the best, in his opinion, was the blood of a wizard.

He had never touched a single one, and planned to never do so, relating in what it was like to be one. He still had his magic, but it had been converted, twisted, redesigned and realigned into something darker, deeper, and so much more then petty school boy tricks. Wands were not needed, nor was the spoken word.

Never had he drank from a wizard….but this one was different. There was something…unnatural….about this one. The one on the wind. Something altogether familiar and new at the same time; something old and tired, but full of energy they refused to tap into. That dismal sense of life could be changed, rearranged. Made better.

A smile crept onto his pale face, cruel, and disgusting. He began to walk through the spaces in the trees, headed to where the smell was coming. He wasn't sure what had led him back to this Forest, back to his memories of a life forgotten, but he was sure it had something to do with this scent on the wind.

The leaves along the Forest floor blew up in nonexistent wind and swirled around him like a cape. It bit at his ankles and ran long, caressing fingers through his hair and along his arms and torso. Something glinted ahead of him, past the last line of trees. He quickened his pace to match his sharp, painful gasps of air. He slowed as he came to the edge of the pines and took in his surroundings, drinking in the sights and memories like a man dying of thirst.

A hunched figure, sitting by the lake and holding something that glinted brighter then the moon on the surface of the water, caught his eye immediately. Recognition dawned on him as he realized who the owner or the body was, all draped in black. He knew their pale, desolate skin better then his own. He hand run his hands roughly over it more then enough times to know every last contour, every last weave of sinew. Oh, how that would feel between his jaws. He shuddered, and a strong sense of feeling washed over him. He knew he loved this man, as much as a vampire could love. He would be perfect.

He walked, steady and sure, towards the man. As he made it three feet behind him, the man stood up and whisked around, knife held out before him, and eyes wide. He smiled tauntingly and laughed a slick, hollow laugh when the man dropped the knife at the sight of him and uttered a sound composed of a mixture of relief, joy, and terror.

The man stared at him as he took a step closer and lowered his head so his crooked smile was even more haunting and his eyes looked up from under light eyebrows. The man stuttered out a response to the suggestive look, his voice carrying the scratchy quality of a man who had recently been weeping.

"Draco…"

* * *

His smile grew. "Severus." He cast his gaze to the dagger on the ground before bending down to pick it up. When he brought it back up, he looked at it and found the blood along it's edge and ran his own finger along it to mop it up, before sucking it off.

…So…Good……..More…

He walked closer to the Severus, who was frozen, standing rigid and refusing to take his eyes off his lover. Draco bent his head and licked a trail along Severus' neck, earning a soft sigh. "I've missed you, Severus. Have you missed me?"

He was met with silence, so Draco dragged his teeth lightly against the skin of his lover's neck, not enough to draw blood, but enough to entice him, as well as Severus.

"Yes, oh God yes." Severus whispered, eyes squeezed shut, breath coming in sharp pants. He was scared. No, he was terrified. He loved Draco, loved him more then anything, but he wasn't so sure about the un-dead Draco…

"Why are you scared, Severus? Do I frighten you?" Draco chuckled, pulling back so he could look his lover in the eyes. "Do not be afraid, my love. It is not so bad, you know, to live my life. Alone, a life of discretion, the life of a hunter, may not be such a boastful one, but to spend eternity together…." He smiled, drawing Severus closer to his lean frame, "Don't be afraid. We could spend eternity together, never be apart. Don't you want that, my love?"

Severus was shaking. 'Go away, go away, go away…' He was chanting, but the disloyal part of his mind was starting to cave into what his lover was saying. It sounded so much better then what he was dealing with now. But still… He backed up, stumbling, and tried to run, but was held in place by an unknown force he expected came from Draco himself. It crawled along his skin, seeped through him and burned icy cold at his heart. It was like drowning in air, sinking under in icy shards. No….please no….

"Do not fight it, Severus." Draco whispered, barely concentrating on keeping the barrier erect. "It is what you want, admit it. I know it. It's what you need. What _I_ need." He whispered huskily, slanting his hips in a suggestive manner that did not go unnoticed by the captive. "Look at yourself, my love. You are lost, forgotten, left behind. All your thoughts just swim together, clouding what is left to believe. You are lost in your sorrow, your grief, your confusion." He smiled benignly, "I can give you something to believe in again…a purpose, if you will. It will be no better then before, my love. No one loved you except I, no one offered you a chance at freedom, redemption, and friendship, except I. No one accepted you as you were, except I, and no one could relate to your troubled soul, mind and heart as I could. I am all you need, but this is the only way to have me.

"Do you not see what you have become? An empty shell of nothing!" He spit out his words harshly. "Look at what your lonely, mortal life as lead you to. Where is your God now? Where was he when I was taken, where was he when your heart was broken, where was he when you knelt beside this very lake and drew out this very dagger? Where will he be when you drag the blade along you skin and let the blood seep, wasted and deceiving, down your body? Where will he be when you gasp your last breath and think of all your petty past accomplishments, when you remember that you once had a purpose, that you could have had a purpose, had a lover back into your arms? And tell me, dear Severus, for I am yearning to know, where will your ever faithful, ever loving God be when you die and leave the cruel world you created behind?

"There is nothing left here for you, lover. Nothing. Except me. I am here, and always shall be. We can live in bliss together, Severus. Together forever. The world is my God, and it is always there, always ready to bend to my will and serve my needs. The world is _our_ God, Severus."

Draco winced mentally. Yes, he may love this cowering man before him, but the harsh truth was the only way to convert him to a better life, or life at all, in fact. Or as alive as Draco could provide. "I need you Severus, and you need me. Choose; Me, or the dark, dank, black of terror beyond the light."

He quickly broke the thin stream of magic that flowed from some inner part of himself to form the barrier around his lover, and released him. Severus fell to the ground and sat there, curled into himself, thinking and shivering for a while. 'At least he's taking time to evaluate the situation I am offering.' Draco thought hopefully.

Finally, after which seemed eons to Severus, but less then a second to the vampire, who had all of eternity to ponder, he stood up and walked over to Draco, taking his lover's hand in his. "All right. Take me."

* * *

Draco smiled, not cruelly or hatefully, not spitefully or full of malice, but genuinely pleased. "Your wish is my command."

He roughly pressed himself into Severus and nibbled sharply at the pulse point on his neck. Lick, suck, nibble, lick. Severus moaned and huskily begged for more. Draco, unable to hold himself in any longer, feeling as though he would go mad from the sensation of Severus' pulse beating against his tongue, bit into him. Severus gasped and slipped in Draco's grasp as he sank his teeth farther into him and punctured his pale skin. He sucked harder, moaning himself against Severus' skin at the sensation and taste of the warm, velvety blood sliding through his jaws and down his throat. It was trickling from his mouth, which caused thin steams of blood to trail down his lovers neck and stain the porcelain skin that covered the bones and sinew.

He ripped back his head and his grip became looser, the man inside it panting heavily and feeling weak. His face was split into a wild grin, the deep red liquid trickling down his chin. He looked down into Severus' white, wide-eyed face, and touched the tips of his fore and middle fingers to the pierce marks on the side of his neck.

"Shhhh, love. It's alright. It always hurts at first, but I can take care of that…now…" He wrapped his left arm tighter around Severus, and lifted his right wrist to his face. He bit into it, barely feeling anything at all except a sick sensation of pleasure. He shuddered before he held his bleeding wrist up to his lover's mouth. "Here, love. Drink it, but not to much. Only a little is needed."

Severus hesitantly covered Draco's wrist with his mouth and sucked lightly. His eyes widened farther at the feel of slick, warm blood washing over his teeth and tongue, down his throat and into his belly. It sank itself through his skin and mixed with his spit until all he could taste was it. He suckled a few more times before drawing back his head. He was gasping for breath and his head was hung back. He vaguely recognized the smile on Draco's face. The blood seemed to seep through his skin and become embedded not only in sense of body, but soul and mind as well. He could feel himself changing, almost imperceptibly. It wasn't the kind of change to your body you could feel, or even see, but the kind you sense is there. Physical? Yes, but not visually changing. His feeling was still there, and always would be, but it was carried on death. But when death and touch is mingled in a vampire's body, it only causes for more unimaginable pleasure and redemption.

His mind was changing too, as was his soul. It grew darker, more lustful, and so much more broader in understanding and knowledge. Things he had never noticed in his mortal body were beginning to become clear and understandable in this new, immortal version of himself. He felt his power, his capability, growing and expanding along with the fangs that sprouted from his short canines and reached almost to his bottom lip. Sensations….sensations….sweet sensations… He shivered and grinned maniacally as he felt the last of the change shudder and leave.

Draco steadied Severus in his arms and brought him up to stand straight. Severus grinned, and Draco's eyes darkened with renewed lust at the sight of the fangs protruding through his jaws. He crushed Severus to him and kissed him roughly, nipping and sucking at teeth and lips. Both creatures moaned, and clung to each other desperately, knowing they had not been together for months. Hands roamed and caressed, before grabbing greedily and tearing at clothes.

Within seconds, they were both naked and lying together, Severus on top, Draco on bottom, underneath a willow tree. The kissed and sucked, licked and dragged teeth, drawing blood and licking it off. They squeezed, caressed and grabbed. Eventually, Draco felt he could not stand it anymore and shoved his hips hard against his lover's.

Severus chuckled weakly through a moan, "All right….If you insist."

"I do." Draco grinned seductively and wriggled his pelvis a bit more before thrusting again, "I sincerely do."

And, for the first time in what seemed eons and ages beyond understanding or knowledge of our world, they joined together, reunited beneath the moon, clashed with a new, dark, sense of lust, love and passion neither had experienced before, all circled around sharp bites and drops of blood.

A Vampire is strong, cunning, and darkly intelligent. They hunt down their pray and feed with no thought to the life they had just stolen, the soul they carried to the wind. They hide in the shadows, eyes twinkling with Lust for Blood. Dark, and dangerous.

But even a creature of the dark can feel, and feel they did.

A Vampire's life, is a life of discretion, of shame, and self respect carried on a falsehood. They were mortal once too, and they also want a mate, someone to spend eternity with, to brighten the cold, darkness of immortality, their curse.

As blood drips from their fangs, do they think of what they have done, think of what they have become? No. But why would they? A curse works in many funny ways.

To be Forsaken is to be Forgotten.

Severus and Draco found each other, lonely, bitter, and deceived. Together, they lay, tired, and hungry, beneath the willow, curled against each other and reveling in the feel of the others soft flesh against there own. Draco turned to the older, dark haired man beside him, drinking in the dark, obsidian eyes.

"I love you."

Severus smiled, his fangs glowing against the white of the setting moon; dawn was beginning to creep up beyond the horizon, sprinkling the tree tops with a soft, golden mist that was turning pink. "I love you too, my Dragon, my Draco." He had never felt his feelings so acute, so centered and so easy to hold. It was overwhelming.

"We still have one step for you to take, my love." Draco whispered, drawing his slender fingers along Severus's dark, silky tresses. "We need to bury your mortal soul."

Severus frowned, confused. "Bury my mortal soul? What do you mean?"

Draco laughed softly. "Emotionally, Severus. You need to bury some mortal emotions, and I need to teach you the rules and ways of a vampire. Anything left in your body that still clings to your mortal life must be taken care of. I had to do it on my own, you are lucky to have a master to help you."

Severus grinned. "Tomorrow, then?"

Draco nodded. "Tomorrow we shall dig your grave."

"Together?"

"Together Forever."

**THE END.**

**Please Review, and No Flames.**


End file.
